


Gravity [podfic]

by CherryMilkshake, Everlind



Series: Young Folks verse [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Humanstuck, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EB: i have no idea how he’s going to react, ok?<br/>EB: what if he reacts badly, what if he says i can’t see you?<br/>EB: i don’t want to lose you.<br/>CG: YEAH?<br/>EB: yeah.<br/>CG: THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T FUCKING LIE TO ME.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>No matter how much you love someone, relationships aren't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 62:40 / 1 hour, 2 minutes and 40 seconds
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!

Stupid Tindeck not playing nice with the player anymore.

[Listen here!](http://tindeck.com/listen/jhsp)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 57:36 / 57 minutes and 36 seconds
> 
> This chapter is SFW!

Stupid Tindeck not playing nice with the player anymore.

[Listen here!](http://tindeck.com/listen/bjcy)


End file.
